Beauty and the Rat
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Rosa must go in place of her adopted parents to be Darios prisoner to save their lives. When prisoner turns into friend then lover can Rosa break the curse Darios and the rest of the castle are under. Or will he be doomed to remain Dark Darios forever. Also Rosa has to deal with Ratigan who is trying to force her into marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Rat:

Summery: Rosa must go in place of her adopted parents to be Darios prisoner to save their lives. When prisoner turns into friend then lover can Rosa break the curse Darios and the rest of the castle are under. Or will he be doomed to remain Dark Darios forever. Also Rosa has to deal with Ratigan who is trying to force her into marriage.

Cast:

Belle: Rosa (my oc)

Prince Adam/The Beast: Darios (my oc)/ Dark Darios (my oc)

Gaston: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Lefou: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Monsieur D'Arque: Jenner (Secret of Nimh)

Maurice: Roddy St James (Flushed Away) as Rosa's adopted father

Extras: Rita (Flushed Away) as Rosa's adopted mother

Lumiere: Aladdin (Aladdin) as a snake

Clogsworth: Riku (Kingdom Hearts) as a wolf

Mrs Potts: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as a squirrel

Chip: Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as a squirrel

Featherduster: Jasmine (Aladdin) as a rat

Phillpe: Ponyta (Pokemon)

Sutan: Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2)

Stove: Donald and Goofy (Disney)

The Wardrobe: Bridget (An American Tail)

Bimbettes: Miss Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective)

The Villagers: Axel (Kingdom Hearts 2), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Garnet (Final Fantasy 9), Zidane (Final Fantasy 9), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2), Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), Demyx (Kingdom Hearts 2), Auora (Sleeping Beauty), Yuna (Final Fantasy 10), Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)

The Bookseller: Leon (Final Fantasy 8)

The Enchantress: Bloom (Winx Club)

Songs:

Rosa (Belle) - sung by Rosa, Ratigan, Axel, Demyx, Sora, Zidane, Auora, Garnet, Yuna, Namine, Kairi, Sawyer, Serena, Miss Kitty and her sisters

Rosa Reprise (Belle Reprise) - sung by Rosa

If I Can't Love Her (Beuaty and the Beast on Broadway) - sung by Darios/Dark Darios

Ratigan (Gaston) - sung by Ratigan, Fidget, Axel, Demyx, Sora, Roxas, Zidane, Miss Kitty and her sisters

Be Our Guest - sung by Aladdin, Ariel, Jasmine, Donald, Goofy, other castle servants

Something There - sung by Rosa and Darios

Beauty and the Rat - sung by Ariel

The Mob Song - sung by Ratigan, Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Yuna, Kairi, Auora, Sawyer, Serena


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Beauty and the Rat''

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Roxas

Johnny Depp as Dark Darios

Scott Weinger as Aladdin

David Gallagher as Riku

Jodi Benson as Ariel

Tara Strong as Melody

Cathianne Blore as Bridget

Linda Larkin as Jasmine

Tony Anselmo as Donald

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Hugh Jackman as Roddy St James

Kate Winslet as Rita

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Candy Candido as Fidget

Paul Shenar as Jenner

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Britney Snow as Namine

Flynn Quinton as Axel

Ryan O'Donohue as Demyx

Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty

David Boreanaz as Leon

Chapter 1:

Long ago in a far off land there lived a young rat prince who had everything his desire. As it showed a picture of a young handsome eighteen year old rat with blazing short red hair and blue eyes with a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a feather attach ot it, a blue shirt that the white sleeves blend in well with his fur colour. blue trousers and long brown riding boots.

But his heart was cold and selfish. One night an old begger woman came to the castle offering a single rose for shelter form the cold. The prince whose name was Darios was disgusted by her ugly appearnce.

She warned not to judge appearances for the beauty within. She came a seond night but Darios turned the old woman away. She transform into a beautiful red hair fairy with blue eyes wearing a blue dress with white wings, blue boots and a tiny tiara name Bloom.

Darios tried to ask her forgiveness but it was too late. For she had seen no love in his heart. As punishement she transform into a darker twisted form of himself as he locked himself away.

As a dark white fur rat stood in the darken room he had copper hair with blue icy eyes and a sharp pink nose. He wore a purple top hat with a purple suit named Dark Darios.

He slashed his sharp long claws into the picture of what he once was. The only window to his outside was a magic mirror, the rose Bloom had offered him was an echanted rose. For by his next birthday as the last petal fell then he loved another and earned her love in return the spell was broken. But if no he was doomed to remain in his dark form. For who could ever love a rat.

While in Toon Town not far away fromt he castle a figure was emerge out from a small cottage. She was a young beautiful sixteen year old dark brown girl mouse with long black hair in a ponytail with brown eyes. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, brown shoes and a gold rose necklace her name was Rosa.

Rosa: Little town it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town full of little people, waking up to say.

As she passed a short blond wearing a black shirt and blue trouses named Zidane as she walked past him. As he was greeted by a male wearing punk dark clothing holding a instruement in one of his hands named Deymx and a white fur female cat with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, a brown skirt and brown heels carrying a brown handbag named Sawyer.

Zidane: Bonjour!

Demyx: Bonjour!

Sawyer: Bonjour!

She walked past as she came across two other figures. One was a brown spiked hair boy with blue eyes wearing a black, red and white shirt, black trousers, white trainers, a medallion as he was carrying a keyblade around his waist named Sora.

The second figure had red hair as he wore dark clothing with two rings named Axel as she past the two continuing on her way.

Sora: Bonjour!

Axel: Bonjour!

Rosa: There goes Roxas with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town.

''Good morning Rosa'' said a blond spiked hair boy with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, dakr trousers and white trainers holding a keyblade aorund his waist named Roxas. ''Goodmorning Roxas'' said Rosa. ''Where you off to'' asked Roxas

''The book shop... I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a...'' said Rosa trying to explain to him. ''That's nice, Namine the baguettes hurry up'' said Roxas as Rosa noticed he was too busy to speak with her as she walked on.

Villagers: Look there she goes that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Sawyer: Never part of any crowd.

Zidane: 'Cause her head's up on some cloud

Villagers: No denying she's a funny girl that Rosa.

Sora: Bonjour!

Sawyer: Good day!

Sora: How is your family?

Sawyer: Bonjour!

Zidane: Good day!

Sawyer: How is your wife?

Auora: I need six eggs!

Demyx: That's too expensive.

Rosa: There must be more than this provincial life.

'' Ah Rosa '' said the owner of the bookshop who was glad to see her when she came in. He had long brown hair and black clothing named Leon.

''Good mornin, I've come to return the book I've borrowed'' said Rosa taking the book out of her basket handing it to him.

''Finished already'' said Leon amazed at how vast and quick Rosa's mind was.''Oh I couldn't put it down, got anything new'' said Rosa jumping onto a ladder scanning the shelves.

''Not since yesterday'' said Leon giving her a friendly chuckle. ''That's alright, I'll borrow...this one'' said Rosa deciding taking a book off a shelf handing it to Leon. ''That one, but you've read it twice'' said Leon confused as he held the book.

''Well it's my favorite, far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise'' said Rosa racing along on the ladder. ''Well if you like it all that much, tt's yours'' said Leon as Rosa jumped off the ladder onto the floor.

''But sir'' said Rosa refusing to take the book.''I insist'' said Leon ''Well thank you, thank you very much'' said Rosa heading out the bookshop with her new book.

Villagers: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.

Villagers: With a dreamy far off look. [Group Of Men] And her nose stuck in a book.

Villigers: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rosa

As Rosa stopped as she sat at a fountain with her book open at a few pages with some sheep crowded around her.

Rosa: Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.

As one of the sheep tried to tear off a bit of the page as the owner came by shooing them away while Rosa stared dreamily. As she walked past Axel with a blond haired woman wearing a purple dress and a purple shawl named Auora.

Auora: Now It's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel.

Axel: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us.

Villagers: She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Rosa.

That moment a shot rang out as it flew into the sky hiting one of the bireds passing by. As it fell to the ground as a grey fur bat with yellow eyes tried to catch it. He wore a hat, scarf and lowlife clothes with a peg leg and a crippled wing named Fidget.'' Wow, you didn't miss a shot Ratigan, you're the greatest hunter in the whole world'' said Fidget.

Out of the shadows emerge a grey rat with yellow eyes, short black hair and a pink nose he wore a black tux, black shoes, short white gloves, a black top hat with a red and black cape named Ratigan.

''I know'' said Ratigan giving a smug look. ''No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter'' said Fidget.

''It's true Fidget, and I've got my sights set on the one'' said Ratigan pointing to Rosa. ''The inventor's adopted daughter'' said Fidget confused. ''She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry'' said Ratigan. ''But she's... '' said Fidget.

''The most beautiful girl in town, that makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best'' said Ratigan angrily holding Fidget tight by his shirt collar to met his face. ''Well of course, I mean you do, but...'' said Fidget nervously.

Ratigan: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rosa.

As Ratigan stared at his face in a polished pan at a stall while Rosa was at another stall nearby. He turned round to see she had walked off. As he marched after her. While Fidget had fell beside three female mice. The first one was a white fur mouse with blue eyes wearing a blue bow tied at the back of her head, a pink shawl, a blue skirt and blue heels named Miss Kitty.

The two other white fur girl mouse wore the same pink dress with pink heels and gloves they were her sisters.

Miss Kitty and her sisters: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute.

Sawyer: Bonjour!

Ratigan: Pardon

Rosa: Good day

As Ratigan's path was blocked by the villagers. One of them was a short brown haired woman wearing a dres with a green skirt and white top holding a staff named Yuna. The second one had her blond hair in two ponytails wearing a white shirt, a brown skirt and heels named Serena. The third was a dark haired woman wearing a white shirt with a pink vest and red trousers named Garnet. The fourth was another blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white dress named fifth was an auburn haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt named Kairi.

Yuna: Mais oui!

Serena: You call this bacon?

Garnet: What lovely grapes!

Sora: Some cheese

Garnet: Ten yards!

Sora: one pound

Ratigan: 'scuse me!

Axel: I'll get the knife

Ratigan: Please let me through!

Kairi: This bread -

Namine: Those fish -

Kairi: it's stale!

Namine: they smell!

Villagers: Madame's mistaken.

Villagers: Well, maybe so

Villagers: Good morning! Oh, good morning!

Rosa: There must be more than this provincial life!

Ratigan: Just watch, I'm going to make Rosa my wife!

Villagers: Look there she goes The girl is strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle!

Villagers: It's a pity and a sin

Villagers: She doesn't quite fit in

Villagers: 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Rosa!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Rosa turned round from her book to see the rest of the villagers behind her as they wondered off to do their daily business. As she returned her gaze to the book as she wondered off. That moment Ratigan came down to the ground from a rooftop beside her.

''Hello Rosa'' said Ratigan. ''Morning Ratigan'' said Rosa as he snatched her book from her. ''Ratigan can I have my book back please'' said Rosa. ''Rosa how can you read this there are no pictures'' said Ratigan scanning through the book.

''Well some people use their imagnination'' said Rosa. ''Rosa I think you better get your head out of those books and more into important things like me'' said Ratigan throwing the book to the ground.

As Rosa bent down picking it up. As Miss Kitty and her sisters who were nearby swoon at this. ''Say why not we head over to the tavern and you can have a look at all my hunting trophies'' said Ratigan as Rosa was wiping her book clean.

''What is wrong with him'' said Miss Kitty. ''He is crazy'' said her sister as both he was mad for wanting to be around Rosa for them both being the reasonable two. ''He is handsome'' sighed her other sister dreamily.

''Really Ratigan I can't I have to get home to my mother and father'' said Rosa. ''Those crazy lunes they can get all the help they need'' said Fidget who appeared beside Ratigan as the two laughed at this.

''Don't talk about my mother and father in that way'' said Rosa angrily. ''Yeah don't talk about her mother and father that way'' said Ratigan as he had stopped laughing hitting Fidget.

''My mother and father aren't crazy they are geniuses'' said Rosa when the words left her mouth there was a loud blast from the house. As she ran off to see what was going on leaving Fidget and Ratigan laughing.

''Mother, father'' said Rosa as she got through the door inside. She saw them both busy at work. A brown fur mouse wearing a black tux and a red bow named Roddy St James as he had a female rat with her hair tied back wearing a blue sweater, trousers and boots which was his wife Rita were not having much sucess.

''That is it'' said Roddy annoyed. ''You always say that'' said Rosa giving a giggle. Even if they weren't her real parents for they had found her laying asleep on their doorstep as a baby in a wicker basket as they wondered who the parents were or where they were. But still they took her in and raised her as their own daughter.

''He means it this time Rosa we will never get it to work'' said Rita sadly. Rosa knew her adopted mother wasn't the one to give up so easily. ''Yes you both will and win first prize at the fair tomorrow'' said Rosa giving them support.

''And become a world famous inventors'' said Rosa as her gentle words had cheered them as they went back to work. ''Hand me that tool over there'' said Roddy as Rosa thought to be of some help as she got it.

''So done new today'' said Rita from under the latest invention they were working on. ''I got a new book mother, father do you think I am odd'' said Rosa holding the tool. ''Our daughter odd where do you get an idea like that'' said Roddy taking the tool from her.

''Roddy is right Rosa you aren't odd just special'' said Rita coming out fromthe under the invention as she held the tool Roddy handed to her. ''I don't know there is nobody around here I could really talk to'' said Rosa sitting down holding her book.

''What about that Ratigan he seems like a handsome fellow'' said Roddy. ''He is handsome alright and rude oh mother, father he isn't the one for me'' said Rosa sadly.

As both Roddy and Rita got to their feet. ''Now let's see if this thing works'' said Rita as Roddy switched it on. ''It works'' said Rosa. ''It does'' said Roddy. ''You did it you really did it'' said Rosa happily. ''Get Ponyta ready we are off to the fair'' said Rita as one of the logs came flying hitting Roddy on the head.

''Goodbye mother, father good luck'' said Rosa waving to them. ''Bye Rosa and take care while we are gone'' said Roddy as they rode off on a cart lead by a white horse with a flaming mane and tail with black eyes named Ponyta.

As they rode a little further till they reached a forest. ''This can't be right where have you taken us Ponyta'' said Roddy staring at the trail in front of them. ''Maybe you have been reading the map wrong here let me have a look'' said Rita making not to offend him.

As Roddy had back into a there as a few bats flew out scaring the poor horse as she threw her riders onto the ground as it was starting to get dark. They heard the sound of howling turning to see three hungry wolves staring at them.

As they got to their feet as they saw a castle in the distance. Hoping someone was at home as they rushed through the gates inside. ''Hello anyone home'' said Roddy once they stepped inside.

''Not one word Aladdin'' muttered a long white hair wolf wearing a yellow shirt and blue trousers and white trainders named Riku to a purple snake with short black hair named Aladdin.

''My wife and I lost our ways in the woods'' said Roddy. ''I think no one is around it feels like this place has been lived in for years'' said Rita. ''Oh the poor things course sir you are most welcome here'' said Aladdin.

''Who said that'' said Roddy picking up Aladdin. ''Over here hello'' said Aladdin as both Roddy and Rita shocked at this as Roddy dropped him onto the floor. ''Great now look you done'' said Riku angrily coming beside Aladdin.

Curious Roddy picked Riku up staring at him as Aladdin laughed at this as Riku was annoyed by the way he was being handle. ''I beg your pardon it is just we have never seen'' said Roddy as he sneeze.

''Oh you both are soak to the bone come warm yourself by the fire'' said Aladdin leading them down the hallway. ''Wait a minute'' said Riku racing after them. As they entered a grand living area. ''Oh no not the master's chair'' said Riku as both Roddy and Rita sat.

A greyish sort of creature their way as it act like a puppy as it came towards them. ''Why hello there little fella'' said Rita patting the top of its feet as it lay down in front of them.

''I can't stand this any longer'' said Riku beofre he could do anything a trolley whizz past on top of him as it stopped beside Roddy and Rita. On it were two squirrels. The older one was red with blue eyes named Ariel. The tiny black one with blue eyes was her daughter Melody.

''I thought you do with a spot of tea it might warm you'' said Ariel filling up a cup. ''No tea'' said Riku sternly but it seemed no one was listening to him. ''His fur tickles mum'' said Melody as she held the cup in her two tiny hands as Roddy held her on his.

''Oh why hello there'' said Roddy happily. Suddenly the doors flew open as the fire went out as the room went into darkness. ''Uh oh'' said Melody as she hid behind Ariel's back.

As Dark Darios entered the room. ''There is strangers in here'' said Dark Darios as he snarled the words. ''Sir please understand the poor fellow and his wife were lost in the woods'' said Aladdin as Dark Darios let out an angry growl.

As Riku peek his head out. ''Master I will explain I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me'' said Riku as he hid back in his hiding place as Dark Darios let out another growl.

As he stared at Roddy and Rita. ''You aren't welcomed here'' said Dark Darios angrily. ''I am sorry we didn't mean to'' said Roddy scared. ''What are you staring at'' said Dari Darios angrily. ''Nothing'' said Rita. ''So you come to stare at the rat haven't you'' said Dark Darios angrily.

''No we needed a place to stay'' said Roddy. ''I will give you a place to stay'' said Dark Darios as he lead them out of the room.

While back in Toon Town Ratigan and Fidget watched Rosa's house from a bush. ''Rosa is going to get the surprise of her life'' said Fidget. ''Yes this is her lucky day'' said Ratigan as he left the spot as a branchhit Fidget in the face.

''I better go in there and propse to the girl'' said Ratigan as the men laughed at this while Miss Kitty and her sisters cried at this. ''Now remember when Rosa and I come out that door'' said Ratigan to Fidget.

''I know I know I strike up the band'' said Fidget with a baton waving it in the air as they started to play. ''Not yet'' said Ratigan through gritted teeth. ''Sorry'' said Fidget.

That moment Rosa heard a knock at the door as she got up from her chair putting her book down. She went to the door to look through the hole in it to see Ratigan outside. She groaned as she had no choice but to let him in.

''Ratigan this is a surprise'' said Rosa. ''I am just full of surprises now'' said Ratigan as he stopped staring in the mirror then he returned to Rosa.

''I am here to make all your dreams come true'' said Ratigan. ''What you know about my dreams Ratigan'' said Rosa. ''Imagined this my latest kill roasting on the fire'' said Ratigan sitting down as he put his feet on top of her book.

''The little ones playing on the floor you have six or seven of them'' said Ratigan. ''Dogs'' said Rosa. ''No strapping boys like me'' said Ratigan as Rosa picked up her book putting it away.

''Imagine that'' said Rosa annoyed as she came to the door. ''Ratigan I am speechless I really don't know what to say'' said Rosa. ''Say you will marry me'' said Ratigan.

''I am really sorry Ratigan but I don't deserve you'' said Rosa as she threw the door open as he went tumbling out as Fidget had the band playing as he felt into the mud. ''So how did it go'' said Fidget.

''I will have Rosa for my wife make no mistake about that'' said Ratigan angrily as he threw Fidget into the mud. ''Touchy'' said Fidget. Rosa peer out as she stood in the doorway.

''Is he gone'' she asked as a chicken stood beside her. ''Can you believe it he asked me to marry him me the wife of that boring'' said Rosa angrily.

Rosa: Madame Ratigan, can't you just see it? Madame Ratigan,

His little wife.

No, sir, not me I guarantee it. I want much more then this provincial life.

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more then life can tell and for once it might be grand

To have someone understand I want so much more then they've got planned.

As Ponyta gallop up to her as she saw Roddy and Rita weren't with her. ''Ponyta where is mother and father'' said Rosa as she knew something terrible had happened to them. ''Oh you have to take me to them'' said Rosa as she undid the cart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Rosa arrived at the castle as it had got dark as she rode on Ponyta's back. ''What is this place'' asked Rosa outloud as Ponyta shook her head as she moved forward. Rosa noticed something familliar as she raced towards the gates.

She bent down beside the object holding it. ''Mother, father'' said Rosa holding Roddy's bow and Rita's belt had got caught among the gate. ''Mother, father'' said Rosa opening one of the huge heavy doors into the palace.

While Ariel was busy washing when Melody entered the kitchen. ''Mum there is a girl in the castle'' said Melody. Airel turned around to face her daughter with a huff look on her face. ''Now Melody I won't have you making up wild stories'' said Ariel annoyed.

''No really mum honest I asw her'' said Melody. ''Now that is enough into the tub'' said Ariel putting Melody into the sink filled with water and bubbles. ''Ariel I saw a girl in the castle'' said a excited rat coming up to her. She had brown fur with some patches, brown eyes and a blue underbelly named Jasmine.

''See I told you'' said Melody spluttering out some water after Jasmine had rushed off. While Riku was giving Aladdin a lecture. He was at the point to hit Riku when he stop in mid motion. ''Mother, father'' said Rosa as she went down the hall.

Both Riku and Aladdin peer out to catch a glimpse of her. ''It is a girl'' said Aladdin. ''I know it is a girl'' said Riku annoyed to Aladdin. ''Don't see she is the one the girl we have been waiting for she has come to break the spell'' said Aladdin happily as he headed off after her.

''Wait a minute'' said Riku trying to catch up with him. ''Mother, father'' said Rosa then she thought she heard something as she followed. ''Hello anythere please help me I am looking for my mother and father'' said Rosa as she came into a darken room.

''Odd I thought I am sure I heard someone come if anyone here'' said Rosa. ''Rosa'' said Roddy's voice from in a cell where both him and Rita were held. ''Mother, father'' said Rosa happily rushing to the cell.

As Rita gave a cough. ''Oh your hands are like ice I have got to get the two of you out of here who doen this to you'' said Rosa in worried and anger. ''There is no time to explain you must go now'' said Roddy fearfully for her life.

''I won't leave you'' said Rosa bravely. That moment someone barged into the room as it caused Rosa to fall to the ground. ''Run Rosa'' yelled Rita. Rosa looked around for whoever it was.

''Whose there who are you'' said Rosa. ''The master of this castle'' growled Dark Darios as he paced about in the darkness. ''Please let my mother and father go can you see they are sick'' said Rosa.

''Then they shouldn't had come here'' snarled Dark Darios. ''They might die I can't lose them I will do something'' said Rosa in fear than she thought of something. ''Wait take me instead'' said Rosa.

''You will take their place'' said Dark Darios. ''Rosa no you don't know what you doing'' said Roddy. ''If I did will you let them go'' said Rosa as she pretended not to hear him.

''Please but you must promise to stay here forever'' said Dark Darios. Rosa tried to catch a glimpse of him. ''Come into the light'' said Rosa as she wanted a closer look at him. Dark Darios emerge into the only light that was allowed in the room.

Rosa gasped in fear as she put a hand to her mouth turning away. ''You have my word'' said Rosa. As she fell to the ground as Roddy and Rita came to her side. ''Rosa listen to me we are old enough that we have lived our lives'' said Roddy trying to assure her to change her mind.

As Dark Darios dragged the two out the room. ''Wait'' cried Rosa but it was no use as they were led outside. ''She is none of your concern anymore take them back to the village'' said Dark Darios.

''Master'' said Aladdin as Dark Darios turned to face him. ''What'' said Dark Darios annoyed. ''I thought that the girl might want a more comfortable room'' said Aladdin as Dark Darios growled at him. ''Well again maybe not'' said Aladdin.

Rosa watched the window to see the coach fled out of sight. ''You didn't let me say goodbye to them I will never see them again and you didn't let me say goodbye'' said Rosa as a few tears came down her face. Dark Darios turned to face her. ''I will take you to your room'' said Dark Darios.

''My room but I thought'' said Rosa. ''You want to stay in the tower'' snarled Dark Darios. ''No'' said Rosa. ''Then follow me'' said Dark Darios as he lead her down a hallway with Aladdin.

''Say somehting to her'' Aladdin whispered to Dark Darios as they walked in silence. ''I guess you are going to like it here the castle is your home now you can go anywhere you want but the west wing'' said Dark Darios. ''What is in the west'' asked Rosa curiously.

''It is forbidden'' Dark Darios warned her as they stopped in front of a door as Dark Darios opened it to reveal a bedroom.

''If you need anything my servants will attend'' said Dark Darios. ''Dinner'' said Aladdin. ''You are to join me for dinner that is not a request'' growled Dark Darios as he slammed the door behind her.

Rosa tried to open the door but she couldn't as she ran towards the bed as she fell on top of it beginning to cry. While in Toon Town everyone was avoiding the wild billzard as they were enjoying in the local tavern.

But one of them wasn't enjoying himself. As Ratigan sat by himself in a chair by the fire alone upset about Rosa while Fidget was busy trying to cheer him up.

''Who does she think she is, that girl has tangled with the wrong man'' said Ratigan angrily by how stubborn Rosa was to his proposal. ''Darn right'' said Fidget as he agreed with Ratigan. ''No one says "no" to Ratigan, dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated'' said Ratigan outraged by Rosa's refusal to marry him.

''Why, it's more than I can bear'' said Ratigan unhappily.''More beer'' asked Fidget holding a mug putting it forward for Ratigan to take.

''What for, nothing helps, I'm disgraced'' said Ratigan unhappily putting his head in his hands turning down the offer.''Who, you never, you've got to pull yourself together'' said Fidget.

Fidget: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ratigan  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Ratigan

As Fidget came beside Ratigan as he hit him in the face. He landed on a table nearby where Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Roxas and Sora were sitting at. As they cheered. But Ratigan wasn't listening as he turned his chair round to face the fire.

Fidget: Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why

As Fidget turned the chair around as Miss Kitty and her sisters swoon at him.

Fidget: No one's slick as Ratigan

No one's quick as Ratigan  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's

Fidget: For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!

Fidget: You can ask any Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Sora or Roxas  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

As Fidget jumped on top of each of their heads as he jumped back onto the ground where Ratigan was. As they grabbed Fidget holding in their hands.

Fidget, Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Sora and Roxas: No one's been like Ratigan

A king pin like Ratigan

Fidget: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

Ratigan: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Fidget, Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Sora and Roxas: My what a guy, that Ratigan!  
Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Fidget: Ratigan is the best  
And the rest is all drips

As Fidget stood in front of Ratigan as some of his drink flew out of his mug into Ratigan's face. Which annoyed Ratigan as he stiffen folding his arms. As he jumped at anyone in sight.

Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Roxas and Sora: No one fights like Ratigan  
Douses lights like Ratigan

Fidget:In a wrestling match nobody bites like Ratigan!

As Ratigan had bit his sharp teeth into of their legs during the fight as one of them yelped in pain. As Miss Kitty and her sisters were staying away it as they sat on a seat together watching them.

Miss Kitty and her sisters: For there's no one as burly and brawny

As that moment Ratigan had forgotten about the fight as he appeared before them. As he lifted them in the air on the seat.

Ratigan: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Fidget: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Ratigan: That's right!

Ratigan had let go of the seat they were sitting on as it came down on top of Fidget.

Ratigan: And every last inch of me's covered with hair

Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Sora and Roxas: No one hits like Ratigan  
Matches wits like Ratigan

Fidget: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

Ratigan: I'm espcially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!

Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Roxas and Sora: Ten points for Ratigan!

As each one of them held a score with ten on it.

Ratigan: When I was a lad  
I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown  
I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Axel, Demyx, Zidane, Roxas and Sora: Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Ratigan!  
No one shoots like Ratigan  
Makes those beauts like Ratigan

Fidget: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ratigan

Ratigan: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

As Ratigan sat on a chair as it was surrounded by antlers from stags he had hunted.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Zidane and Sora; My what a guy, Ratigan!

As the chair which Ratigan was sitting on fell on top of Fidget as he tried to race out the way. Everyone cheered and celebrated till Roddy and Rita burst through the door of the tavern. ''We have to go at once he has Rosa trapped in a dungeon'' said Roddy as him and Rita pled with them.

''Slow down Roddy now who has Rosa trapped in a dungeon'' said Ratigan calming the two down. ''A rat monsterous horrible rat'' said Roddy. Everyone laughed at this thinking Roddy and Rita were making it up.

''Was a big rat'' said Axel. ''Yes'' said Roddy scared. ''With a long ugly snout'' said Demyx. ''Really ugly'' said Rita with fear in her heart. ''And sharp cruel fangs'' said Zidane.

''Yes, yess will you help us'' said Roddy as both him and Rita fell to the ground. Well Ratigan who was overhearing this who was a rat himself hated being called by the word. But he shrugged it off trying his best to put a pleasant face on.

''Oh right we will help you out'' said Ratigan. ''You will oh thank you, thank you'' said Rodddy as that moment the two were thrown out into the snow. ''Crazy Roddy and Rita'' laughed Demyx. ''Yes but they are harmless'' said Roxas as they walked down past Ratigan.

''Crazy Roddy and Rita, crazy Roddy and Rita'' said Ratigan as a plan was forming in his head of how to get Rosa to marry him for an offer she couldn't refused. As Fidget's head popped out from under the chair as Ratigan bent down to him.

Ratigan: Fidget I am afraid I had been thinking

Fidget: A dangerous pastime

Ratigan: I know

As he grabbed Fidget by the back of his neck up high in the air to face him.

Ratigan: Those crazy two is Rosa's parents and the sanity

In me is so slow since I looked

At those crazy mouse and his wife

And I promise myself I will be

Married to Rosa and right now I

Will be holding her hand

As Ratigan leaned Fidget towards him as he began to whisper. ''What if she then we know I get it let's go'' said Fidget as he heard Ratigan's plan. As the whole tavern went to life with everyone singing and dancing.

While outside both Roddy and Rita were struggling on the snow as the cold wind blew about them. ''Will no one help us'' said Roddy outloud as it seemed no one heard him but Rita as they both tried to keep warm from the weather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Rosa cried on the bed as she heard a knock at the door. ''Who it is'' asked Rosa worried in case Dark Darios had returned. ''It is Ariel dear'' said the voice from outside. Rosa got to her feet as she walked to the door as she opened it.

''I thought you might like a spot of tea'' said Ariel as she entered the room. ''Youre, you are'' said Rosa trying to find her voice as she bumped into something. ''Oh be careful'' said a brown and blond wardrobe with blue eyes and a blue doors named Bridget who was a mouse turned into a wardrobe by Bloom's spell.

''This is impossible'' said Rosa stunned by them. ''I know it is but here we are'' said Bridget. ''I told you she was pretty mum did I''s aid Melody staring up at Rosa. While Ariel was making a cup of tea.

''Now Melody don't spill it'' said Ariel as Melody scurried over to Rosa holding the cup. ''Thank you'' said Rosa picking up both the cup and Melody in her hand. ''What to see me do a trick'' said Melody as Rosa took a sip.

As Melody held her breath as she blew bubbles from the tea. ''Melody'' said Ariel sternly. ''Oops sorry'' said Melody. ''It was a brave you did my dear'' said Ariel to Rosa. ''We all think so'' said Bridget.

''But I lost my mother and father, my dreams, everything'' said Rosa sadly. They felt sad for her as Ariel told Melody to come with her as they left Rosa alone in the room with Bridget.

''Let's see what I got in my drawers here you will look dazzling in this one'' said Bridget holding a dark blue gown. ''That is really kind of you but I am not going to dinner'' said Rosa softly. ''But you must'' said Bridget shocked.

''Dinner is served'' said Riku as he entered. That moment Dark Darios paced about back and forth while Aladdin and Ariel watched from a safe distance on a mantlepiece.

''I told her why isn't she here yet'' snarled Dark Darios. ''Master understand she has lost everything in one day'' said Ariel trying to calm him down. ''Master you think this girl is the one to break the spell'' asked Aladdin.

''Course I am sure I am not a fool'' growled Dark Darios. ''Good you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof the spell is broken we will be back to normal by midnight'' said Aladdin.

''I am afraid it isn't that simple'' said Ariel. ''But the rose has started to fall the petals'' said Aladdin. ''It is hopeless she is beautiful'' said Dark Darios. ''Well look at me'' he said angrily.

''But you have to see pass through all that'' said Ariel. ''I don't know how'' said Dark Darios glumly. ''Well first of all straighten up try to act like a gentleman'' said Ariel annoyed as she scurry off the mantlepiece on a table beside him.

''And when she comes in you must give her a dashing smile come, come show me the smile'' said Aladdin on the floor beside him. Dark Darios's smile felt a bit frighten for someone to stare at.

''Now don't frighten the poor girl'' said Ariel. ''And important of all'' said Aladdin. ''You must not lose your temper'' said Ariel and Aladdin at the same time. That moment one of the doors handles began to move. ''Here she is'' said Aladdin.

But it was only Riku as his head peered in. ''Good evening'' he said. ''Well where is she'' said Dark Darios annoyed. ''Oh the girl well you see she is not coming'' said Riku sadly in fear. ''What'' yelled Dark Darios rushing out the room with Ariel, Aladdin and Riku after him.

Dark Darios banged on Rosa's bedroom door. ''I thought I told you to come down to dinner'' snarled Dark Darios. ''I am not hungry'' said Rosa's voice angrily. ''You come out or I will burst down the door'' growled Dark Darios.

''Master I don't think that will win the girl's affection'' said Aladdin. ''But she is being so diffcult'' said Dark Darios in anger. ''Gently, gently'' said Ariel. ''Will you come to dinner'' said Dark Darios.

''No'' said Rosa. ''Sir gentle'' said Riku before Dark Darios lost his temper again. ''It will give me great pleasure if you come to dinner with me please'' said Dark Darios. ''No'' said Rosa.

''Fine go ahead and strave'' yelled Dark Darios as he turned to them. ''If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all'' said Dark Darios angrily rushing down the hall out of sight.

''Aladdin keep an eye on the door and alert us the first sign of movement'' said Riku. ''You can count on me'' said Aladdin. ''Now we better go downstairs'' said Riku to Ariel. As Dark Darios burst into his bedroom.

Angrily he rushed to the table where the magic mirror and rose were as he picked up the mirror. ''Show me the girl'' snarled Dark Darios as it showed an image of Rosa talking with Bridget with her arms folded sitting on the bed.

''The master isn't so bad why don't you give him a chance'' said Bridget leaning beside her. ''I don't want to get to know I don't want anything to do with him'' said Rosa angrily.

''it is hopeless she will never see me anything than a monster'' said Dark Darios sadly putting the mirror back down on the table. As another petal from the rose inside the bell jar fell onto the table.

Dark Darios: And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion

No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

That moment Rosa emerged from her room. She walked down the hall pass a curtain where both Aladdin and Jasmine was behind. ''Oh no'' said Jasmine playfully. ''Oh yes'' said Aladdin as they appeared from behind it.

''I had ben endure with you before'' said Jasmine as Aladdin held her in his arms as he saw Rosa heading down the stairs. ''She has emerged'' said Aladdin dropping Jasmine as he rushed after her.

While down in the kitchen two of the other castle servants were going on about the food they prepared. One was a white duck with an orange beak with the bottom half of an actopus. While the other one was a turtle with the head of a black dog named Goofy.

''Look at this a complete waste of food'' groaned Donald. ''We could use it next time'' said Goofy as Donald narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. ''Well I think she was being stubborn'' said Riku holding a cloth as he threw it into a cupboard.

That moment Rosa entered the ktichen as Riku stopped himself. ''Evening I am Riku'' said Riku towards her. But Aladdin got in front of him. ''This is Aladdin'' said Riku annoyed as Aladdin held her hand. ''If there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable'' said Riku getting bewteen them.

Aladdin opened his mouth giving Riku a bite as he yelped in pain. ''I am a little hungry'' said Rosa meekly. ''You hear that she is hungry start the fire, bring out the china'' said Ariel happily. ''Remember what the master said'' said Riku. ''Oh I am not going to let the poor girl go hungry'' said Ariel sternly with Riku.

''Oh right a glass of water, a crust of bread'' said Riku angrily. ''Riku I am surprised with you she isn't a prisoner, she is our guest right this way'' said Aladdin leading Rosa into the dining hall. ''Oh right but if the master hears about this will our necks'' said Riku worriedly.

''Of course, of course but what is dinner without a little music'' said Aladdin. ''Music'' said Riku shocked as his face was slammed in the door as he went flying into one of the dishes.

As they entered the darken room as Aladdin stood on top of the table as he brought in a little light into the room.

Aladdin: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as

the dining room proudly presents - your dinner! Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve

As a chair appeared behind Rosa as she sat down in it. She stared impressed at the change the room had become.

Aladdin: Try the grey stuff It's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance

After all, Miss, this is Toon Town And a dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest!

As some of the ehchanted servants danced. As she was handed a nenu as she scanned through it. As Aladdin came up to her.

Aladdin: Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret!

As Riku's head popped out as the dish was a little burnt as the one he was in was the last as many were dashed along the table.

Aladdin: You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks

As some of the servants fell gracefully into a bowl with Aladdin at the top. Some of the liquid spilled down.

The Castle servants: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be out guest

As they were busy showing off to Rosa flipping into the air doing all sort of tricks. While Rosa who was enjoying herself.

Aladdin: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest

The Castle servants: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

As Riku was busy cleaning his face with a cloth. He rushed up onto the table as that moment Aladdin came to his side.

Aladdin: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful... Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

As Riku felt annoyed by as Aladdin was remembering a past memory. While the two were being sprinkled with salt and peper. As Aladdin made Riku fly into a plate of jelly. Aladdin jumped onto the spoon as the jelly overturned as Riku went flying again. That moment Ariel burst into the ktichen happily.

Ariel: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, and I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot

Ariel: Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed

As she noticed a piece of dust on her fur. As she caught a cloth wiping it off. As she jumped onto a tray on a trolley carrying a tea set as it walked into the dining hall.

Ariel: We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!

As the trolley with Ariel on it stopped in front of Rosa. As she offered her the tea.

The Castle servants: She's our guest!

Ariel: She's our guest!

As Rosa was given some flowers. As she accept taking one of the flowers that was given to her. While Riku was trying to stopped the performace the best possible way he could.

The Castle servants: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going

Aladdin: Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout,

The Castle servants: "Enough! I'm done!"

Aladdin: Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Aladdin and the castle servants; Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!

Rosa cheered and clapped as everyone had finished their performance. ''Bravo that was wonderful'' said Rosa happily. ''Yes oh look at the time off to bed, off to bed'' said Riku.

''Oh no I couldn't opissbly go to bed now it is my first time in an enchanted castle'' said Rosa. ''Who said anything about the castle being enchanted'' said Riku pretending to laugh. He turned to Aladdin with an angry look on his face.

''It was you wasn't it'' said Riku angrily to him. ''I kind of figure that out myself'' said Rosa as they both stopped fighting with each other. ''I would like to have a look around if that is alright'' said Rosa.

''Oh would you like a tour'' asked Aladdin. ''Aladdin I don't think that is a good idea we don't want her wandering about in certain places'' said Riku. ''Maybe you will show me I am sure you everything there is about the castle'' said Rosa. ''Actually I do'' said Riku blushing at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

As Riku and Aladdin lead Rosa down a hallway where many suits of armour stood. ''I say if it isn't broke don't fix it'' said Riku. As they sat Rosa step her foot onto the first stair as they got in front of her.

''What is up there'' asked Rosa curiously. ''Oh nothing just the west wing'' said Riku. ''Ah so that is the west wing'' said Rosa. ''Nice going'' said Aladdin to Riku. ''I wonder what he is hiding up there'' said Rosa staring upward.

''Hiding the master isn't hiding anything'' said Aladdin. ''Then it wouldn't be forbidding'' said Rosa stepping onto the second step. Her path was blocked by them again. ''What about the gardens or the library'' said Aladdin.

''You have a library'' said Rosa as her eyes sparkle in delight. ''Yes a library with lots of books'' said Aladdin. ''Mountains of books'' said Riku as they headed off with Scamp. Knowing she was alone Rosa continue to climb the stairs.

She stood in front of the double doors as she pushed one of them open as it seemed too heavy for her. She entered a dark and dusty room. She walked past a cracked mirror on the wall.

She stopped at a ripped picture of Darios before the spell was put on him. Rosa stared at it with interest. Then her attention turn to the table where the mirror and rose were.

Rosa walked towards it as she lifted the bell jar off the rose. As she reached her hand out to touch it. Suddenly she jumped in fright to see Dark Darios staring at her angrily. ''What you doing here'' snarled Dark Darios.

''I didn't mean any harm'' said Rosa frighten. ''You realise what you had done'' growled Dark Darios as Rosa ran out the room in fear down the stairs. Aladdin and Riku catch sight of her as she put on her brown cloak hood.

''Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute'' said Rosa opening the door as she rushed outside as they tried to call her back. As she rode off on Ponyta through the snow. That moment Rosa was surrounded by a pack of wolves as she tried to get past them.

As they snapped at Ponyta's heels as the reins got tangled in a branch as Rosa was throwing to the ground. As the wolves grabbed at her clothes about to tear her apart. That moment Dark Darios appeared out of nowhere as he attacked the beasts from getting close to Rosa.

As Rosa watched the wolves run off as they left Dark Darios weak as he fell to the ground. Rosa ran over to Ponyta but something inside of her to help Dark Darios as she put her cloak over his body as she helped him back to the castle.

As Dark Darios lay in his seat in the living area as Rosa dipped a cloth into the hot water Ariel had poured into a bowl. ''Here we go just hold still'' said Rosa trying to get to Dark Darios's arm. Once it touched him he yelled in pain.

''That hurts'' snarled Dark Darios. ''If you hold still it wouldn't hurt'' said Rosa angrily. ''If you haven't run away this wouldn't had happened'' growled Dark DArios. ''If you hadn't frighten me I wouldn't had run away'' said Rosa bravely.

As she put the cloth back onto his shoulder. ''By the way thank you for saving my life'' said Rosa. Dark Darios thought this over for a moment. ''Your welcome'' he said softly.

Later that afternoon Rosa walked in the castle grounds with Ponyta and Scamp as she wore a red gown with long white gloves and her hair loose. As Scamp threw into her arms as she laughed happily.

While Dark Darios, Aladdin and Riku watched froma balcony. ''I had never felt about anyone this way before but how do I show her'' said Dark Darios. ''Let's see flowers, chocolates, promises you can't keep'' said Riku. ''No it has to be special I know'' said Aladdin.

As Dark Darios and Rosa stood in front of two double doors. ''Rosa I have ask you to close your eyes it is a surprise'' said Dark Darios to her. Rosa being curious but she decided to do as he said. As he lead her into a dark room.

''Can I open them'' asked Rosa. ''Not now'' said Dark Darios throwing back the curtain as the rays of sunlight entered the room. ''May I open them'' asked Rosa. ''Oh right now'' said Dark Darios.

As Rosa stared amazed at the rows of books as she saw. ''I can't believe I had never seen so many books in my whole life'' said Rosa. ''Do you like it'' asked Dark Darios. ''It is wonderful'' said Rosa. ''Then it is yours'' said Dark Darios.

The next day Rosa was enjoying Dark Darios as she wore a dark blue dress as they were sitting together having their meal as Rosa saw in horror Dark Darios ate. He stared as Ariel and Melody tried to help him pointing to the spoon. As he picked it up which didn't help. Rosa had an idea as she lifted her bowl up as Dark Darios did the same.

Rosa: There's something sweet And almost kind But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined But now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before Mme.

As they were feeding the birds some seed while Dark Darios was chasing after them. Rosa shook her head at this as she came by his side taking some of the seed into both his hands as some of the birds sat in his hands.

Dark Darios: She glanced this way I thought I saw And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw No it can't be, I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that way before

As he watched Rosa as one of the birds sat on one of her fingers as she walked to a tree. As he stared at her as she went behind the tree.

Rosa: New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

As Rosa lowered her hood as a loose strand of hair came over her face as she put it back into place. As she came out from behind the tree. She giggled to see all the birds on Dark Darios.

As a snowball hit him in the face. He saw Rosa put a hand to her mouth as she giggled which meant she must had thrown the snowball. As Dark Darios had picked up his own as they began to play with snowballs around the tree.

After when they came inside as they both sat side by side by the fire as Rosa had a book open she was reading.

Aladdin: Well, who'd have thought?

Ariel: Well, bless my soul

Riku: Well, who'd have known?

Ariel: Well, who indeed?

Aladdin: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Ariel: It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Aladdin and Riku: We'll wait and see All three: A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before

Riku: Perhaps there's something there That wasn't there before

''What'' asked Melody confused as she wanted to know what it was.

Ariel: There may be something there that wasn't there before

''What's there mum'' asked Melody to her. ''Sssh I will tell you when you are older'' said Ariel.

Mrs Potts: Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

While back in Toon Town Ratigan had gone with Fidget to see the owner of the local ayslum

. They sat in a dark room in three chairs with a table bewteen them. He was a rat like Ratigan but he had brown fur and wore armour like clothing and held a sword. His name Jenner.

''I need your help in marrying Rosa she needs a little persavtion'' said Ratigan. ''Down him down flat'' said Fidget who was drinking from a mug. Ratigan hit him for saying that as Fidget used the mug to protect his head.

''So you wish me to lock her adopted parents in order for her to marry you oh I love it'' said Jenner as he held a gold coin Ratigan had given him. That moment both Roddy and Rita were busy packing some things they needed as they were planning to travel that night.

''No one will help us Rita we have to it ourselves'' said Roddy taking out the map as they both headed outside down the path. That moment after they had left Ratigan and Fidget arrived at the house.

As they entered through the open door to here no one about. ''Rosa, Roddy, Rita'' said Ratigan but there was no reply. ''Oh well no one home I guess we have to come back later'' said Fidget.

But Ratigan grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar as he walked outside. ''They have to come back sometime'' said Ratigan as he threw Fidget to the ground. ''Don't move from that spot till Rosa and her parents come home'' said Ratigan heading.

''But ah nuts'' said Fidget hitting a tree as some snow fell on top of him. Back at the castle everyone was getting ready for a special night as Dark Darios dried himself. ''Master there will be music romantic cnadlelight by myself and when the time is right you show your love for her'' said Aladdin.

''Yes I no I can't'' said Dark Darios. ''You care for the girl don't you'' asked Aladdin. ''More than anything'' said Dark Darios drying himself with a towel getting himself dressed as one of the servants were helping him.

''Oh master you look so so'' said Aladdin staring at him. ''Stupid'' said Dark Darios. ''Not quite the word I was looking for a little more off the top'' said Aladdin. As Riku appeared before them as they exited the room.

Dark Darios dressed in a dark blue suit with dark boots as he greeted Rosa on the stairs as she wore a white flowing gown with long low sleeves as the skirts of the white swayed trailing along the ground as she wore white slippers, long dangling crystal earrings, a crystal necklace and a crystal band that held her hair up. As they both took each other's arm down the stairs into the gleaming ballrom.

Ariel: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Rat

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change Learning you were wrong

As Rosa and Dark Darios were busy enjoying each other as they sat in silence eating their meal. As Rosa got from her chair helping Dark Darios to his feet. As she started to dance with him.

Ariel: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Rat

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Rat

As Aladdin lowered the glow on the candles while Rosa and Dark Darios were slowly dancing. ''Now Melody it is time for you to go to bed'' said Ariel as she gave her a kiss. Melody scurried off then she stared at Rosa and Dark Darios.

As they came to a stop as they sat side by side on the balcony. ''Rosa are you happy being here with me'' asked Dark Darios. ''Yes'' said Rosa as she gave a pause. ''But what'' said Dark Darios.

''I wish to see my parents even for a moment I miss them very much'' said Rosa sadly. ''Rosa there is a way'' said Dark Darios as they went into his room. Dark Darios picked up the magic mirror. ''This mirror will allow to show whatever you desire'' said Dark Darios handing it to her.

''I would like to see my parents please'' asked Rosa timidly. As the glass in the centre glowed as it showed an image of Roddy and Rita as they were on the ground as Roddy gave a cough.

''Oh no they are sick they could be dying and it is all my fault'' said Rosa sadly. Dark Darios turned away from her. He couldn't bare to lose Rosa to live a life without her. But something inside of him told him to do the right thing for her.

''You must go to them'' said Dark Darios. ''What'' said Rosa confused. ''You are no longer my prisoner'' said Dark Darios. ''Oh thank you don't worry mother, father I am on my way'' said Rosa happily.

As she handed the mirror back to him. ''Take it so you will always have a way to look back and remember me'' said Dark Darios as his fingers through her hair. As Rosa exit the room as Riku entered after she had left.

''Ah I know you could it'' said Riku. ''I let her go'' said Dark Darios. ''Yes what how could you do that'' said Riku as his face turned to shock. ''Because I love her'' said Dark Darios sadly.

''He did what'' said Aladdin, Ariel and Jasmine as Riku had told them. ''She is going away'' said Melody sadly. ''Oh we are so close'' said Aladdin who was also upset about it as well. ''AFter all this time he has finally leanred to love'' said Ariel softly.

''That is it then that should break the spell'' said Aladdin happily. ''But that isn't enough he must earn her love as well'' said Ariel to them as Melody had wandered off from them.

As Dark Darios stood outside his balcony as he gave a powerful growl. As Rosa wo was changed back into her usual dress and cloak rode off on Ponyta into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Rosa rode on Ponyta as she stopped as she saw Roddy and Rita lay still on the ground. She helped them onto Ponyta's back as they arrived home. As she got them inside for her parents to rest.

A snowman watched them from the post it was standing at. As the top part broke away to reveal a shivering Fidget. ''Oh good they are back'' said Fidget as he hurried off to report to Ratigan.

While Roddy and Rita's eyes began to open as they lay in bed stun to see Rosa. ''Rosa'' said Roddy in a weak voice. ''You need to rest now mother, father I am home'' said Rosa.

''How did you escape'' asked Rita confused to see their daughter back home with them sitting by the bedside. ''I didn't escape mother he let me go'' said Rosa.

''That horrible rat'' said Roddy angrily. ''He isn't like that anymore father he has changed somehow'' said Rosa. That moment they heard Rosa's bag burst open to reveal Melody who had sneaked inside without her knowing.

''Hello'' said Melody scurrying up to the bed. ''Oh a stowaway'' said Rosa as she giggled at this. ''Hello there'' said Roddy happy to see Melody again. ''Rosa why did you go away didn't you like being with us anymore'' asked Melody.

''Of course I do Melody it is just'' said Rosa as she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door opening to find Jenner on the doorstep. ''May I help you'' asked Rosa. ''I have come to collect your parents'' said Jenner.

''My parents'' said Rosa confused. ''Don't worry Miss we will take good care of them'' said Jenner as he moved aside to reveal the villagers behind him with a wagon. Rosa knew at once what the wagon was and what they were planning to do her parents.

''My mother and father aren't crazy'' said Rosa angrily. ''They were screaming like luntics we all heard them didn't we'' said Fidget as everyone agreed on this. As Roddy and Rita appeared beside Rosa.

''Say Roddy, Rita how big was he'' asked Fidget mocking at them. ''I say four and half or five feet'' said Roddy trying to think how high Dark Darios was. ''Well you don't get much crazy than that'' said Fidget as everyone laughed. Not Rosa she knew her parents were telling the truth.

''Wait stop'' said Rosa as her cries weren't being listen to as she stood by herself. ''Poor Rosa shame something like this had to happen'' said a figure that came up beside her. She turned to face him.

''You know they aren't crazy right Ratigan'' asked Rosa. ''I might if'' said Ratigan. ''If what'' asked Rosa curiously. ''Marry me'' said Ratigan. ''What'' said Rosa in fright. ''One little word Rosa that is all it takes'' said Ratigan. ''Never'' said Rosa angrily.

''Have it your way'' said Ratigan aas he left her side. While Roddy and Rita were dragged by four of the villagers. ''Let go of us'' said Roddy as him and Rita tried to struggle free.

Then Rosa remembered the mirror Dark Darios had given her as she rushed back to the house to get it. While Ratigan stood there smug thinking his plan was coming together. ''My parents aren't crazy and I will prove it'' said Rosa standing on the step holding the mirror.

''Show me Dark Darios'' said Rosa as the glass in it glowed to reveal an image of him giving a deep growl. ''Is he dangerous'' asked Kairi. ''Oh no he would never hurt anyone I know he looks frightful but he is really kind and gentle he is my friend'' said Rosa sweetly trying to assure them.

''If I knew any better I say you have feelings for this monster'' said Ratigan gritting his teeth. ''He isn't the monster Ratigan you are'' said Rosa angrily. Ratigan narrowed his eyes at her.

''She is crazy than them this Dark Darios will after your children in the middle of the night'' said Ratigan.''No he would never'' said Rosa. ''We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall, I say we kill this Dark Darios'' said Ratigan as he held the mirror he had snatched from Rosa. '' Kill him'' cried all the villagers.

Sora: We're not safe until he's dead

Axel: He'll come stalking us at night

Serena: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Demyx: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Ratigan: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me Through the mist Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer Then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a rat He's got fangs Razor sharp ones

Massive paws Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar See him foam But we're not coming h ome

'Til he's dead Good and dead Kill the Beast!

''No, I won't let you do this'' said Rosa rushing up to Ratigan trying to get the mirror back. ''If you're not with us, you're against us, bring Roddy and his wife'' said Ratigan.

''Get your hands off us'' said Roddy as they were thrown below. ''We can't have them running off to warn the creature'' said Ratigan. ''Let us out'' said Rosa trying to bang the door open.

''We'll rid the village of this Dark Darios, who's with me'' said Ratigan. ''I am, I am, I am'' said all the men in the village.

Villagers: Light your torch Mount your horse

Ratigan: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Villagers: We're counting on Ratigan to lead the way

Through a wood Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see every day It's a rat One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'Til he's good and deceased Sally forth Tally ho Grab your sword Grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go!

'' We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head'' said back Toon Town Rosa was busily trying to free herself, Roddy and Rita. ''I have to warn Dark Darios, this is all my fault'' said Rosa as she sat down in defeat.

''Oh, mother, father what are we going to do'' said Rosa. ''Now, now, we'll think of something'' said Roddy as him and Rita tried to comfort her. While Melody who hadn't been noticed stared at the invention they had made as an idea came to her.

Villagers: We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns Bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill Dark Darios!

While inside the castle Riku, Aladdin and Ariel were trying to comfor the other.''I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up'' said Riku annoyed. ''Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all'' said Aladdin who was oddly agreed with Riku about it.

Suddenly they heard Scamp barking at the window. ''Could it be'' said Aladdin happily. ''Is it she'' asked Ariel as they hoped Rosa had returned.

As they stared out the window to see the mob approaching with Ratigan in lead. ''Invaders'' said Aladdin in shock. ''Encroachers'' said Riku alarmed.

''And they have the mirror'' said Ariel as she saw Ratigan carrying it with him. ''Warn the master, if it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them,w ho's with me'' said Riku as he turned round to see Aladdin and Ariel had left the room.

''Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, Dark Darios is mine'' said Ratigan.

The Castle sevants: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased

Villagers: Raise the flag Sing the song Here we come,we're fifty strong

And fifty men can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast!

While Ariel had entered Dark Darios to speak with him. ''Pardon me, master'' said Ariel. ''Leave me in peace'' said Dark Darios as he was mourning over the departure of Rosa as he stood beside the rose.

''But sir, the castle is under attack'' said Ariel

Villagers: Kill Dark Darios, Kill Dark Darios

While the castle servants had blocked the door trying to keep the mob from geeting while they were outsid. ''This isn't working'' said Aladdin. 'Oh Aladdin, we must do something'' said Jasmine in fright. '' Wait, I know'' said Aladdin in delight as a plan had come to him.

Villagers: Kill Dark Darios, Kill Dark Darios!

''What shall we do, master'' said Ariel. ''It doesn't matter now, just let them come'' said Dark Darios as he left the fight was gone from him. For he couldn't live in a world without Rosa. As it felt he had lost the battle already.

Villagers: Kill Dark Darios! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

They burst through the door to find the inside of the castle quiet as they moved forward. Fidget picked up Aladdin. ''Now'' said Aladdin as he signal all the other castle servants to attack. As the room went into chaos as Ratigan slipped away to find Dark Darios.

While back in Toon Town Melody was busy adding logs into the fire to start the invention up. ''Here we go'' said Melody as she tried to control it towards the house. ''What the devil'' said Roddy as they saw the invention coming further towards them. ''Rosa look out'' said Rita as she and Roddy got Rosa away in time as they fell to the ground as it crashed through the door.

They stared to see Melody clinging onto the remains of it. ''You got to try this'' she said to them. As they were set they headed off to the castle with Rosa hoping there was still time left to save Dark Darios.

While back at the castle it was a battle field as one of the men had got caught in Bridget. As one stood below Ariel. ''Oh right now'' she said to more squirrels with her holding steaming tea throwing it at him. While Fidget had Aladdin in a corner. Unware to the bat Riku was behind as he came raching at him carrying his weapon. As he poke into Fidget's back making him jump with fright.

''And stay out'' said Riku after Fidget had fled. As Aladdin had thanked him. Aladdin saw Jasmine being hurt one of the other men as he came to her aid. As he bit him making him drop Jasmine as Aladdin had caught her in his arms. During that time Ratigan was searching through room to room on the top floor. As Rosa rode through the night on Ponyta as she arrived at the castle.

She ran ahead throwing open the door up the stairs hoping Ratigan hadn't harmed him. As Ratigan had found Dark Darios but he was too weak to fight as Ratigan attacked him making him fall to the ground. As he had thrown Dark Darios out onto the roof as he went after him.

''What is the matter Dark Darios too kind and gentle to get up'' said Ratigan mocking him. Dark Darios could do nothing but stare at him.

Soon he was able fight as Ratigan chased after him. ''You thought you were in love with her Dark Darios you thought she would want you when she can have someone like me'' said Ratigan. As Dark Darios emerge holding him by his neck. ''Let me go please don't hurt me'' said Ratigan. As Dark Darios he couldn't hurt him. ''Get out'' Dark Darios growled as Ratigan had disappeared from sight.

As Dark Darios stood there alone. ''Dark Darios'' cried Rosa's voice. ''Rosa'' said Dark Darios turning around to find her standing at the balcony. Happiness had returned to him as he climbed up towards her. ''You came back'' said Dark Darios happily as they both embraced. Without warning Ratigan had sneaked up behind Dark Darios as he had hit him in the back.

Letting out a growl of pain Dark Darios leaned back as Rosa held onto him as Ratigan had slipped down from the castle roof. ''Rosa you came back'' said Dark Darios weakly as he lay on the balcony.

''Of course I came back I couldn't let them, you are alright everything is going to be fine'' said Rosa trying to sound brave through her tears as she knelt beside him. ''Rosa at least I got to see you one last time'' said Dark Darios as his eyes closed. ''Oh don't leave me I love you'' said Rosa sadly.

Aladdin, Ariel and Riku stared as the last remaining petal fell onto the table. That moment as she wept for Dark Darios glimmers of bright light appeared as they surrounded around Dark Darios. They stared in wonder as Rosa watched as it lifted him up into the air.

As Dark Darios fell to the ground as he turned around to face Rosa. But it wasn't him as in his place was the young rat fromt he ripped picture she had seenin his room. Rosa was confused wondering what had happened to her Dark Darios. ''Rosa it is me'' said Darios. Rosa stared at his features then she looked into blue eyes of his.

Her heart beat they were the same blue eyes. ''It is you'' said Rosa happily as they leaned to kiss. Suddenly bright light surrounded the castle again as it changed it and all the castle servants from the spell. As Darios and Rosa stood in the ballroom as their friends changed back into their normal forms.

''Riku'' said Darios to Riku in his human form. ''Aladdin'' said Darios to a young tan skin male with short black hair with dark eyes wearing a purple vest and whit etrousers.

''Ariel'' said Darios hugging a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. As she wore a blue bow in her hair with a dress with the skirt the colour blue, the top black and the sleeves white and black heels.

''Look at us''s aid Darios happily''Mum, mum'' said Melody as she turned into a twelve year old girl with black hair tied back wearing a pink dress and seashell encklace as Ariel hugged her.

As both Darios and Rosa threw into each other's arms as Darios wore his dark blue tux and Rosa in her white dress as they began to dance. ''Ah amore'' said Aladdin as a young tan skin woman with long black hair tied back with almond brown eyes wearing a blue top, blue trousers and gold shoes with two teardrop earrings, a necklace with a blue teardrop jewel in the middle and a band with a jewel teardrop which was Jasmine.

As Aladdin sidhed dreamily as she went by. He gave a laugh as Riku came up beside her. ''Ah Riku I told you all along she would break the spell'' said Aladdin. ''Ah but Aladdin I believe I told you'' said Riku. ''You certainly did not'' said Aladdin annoyed. As the two began to fight.

While Rosa and Darios were busy dancing as they went past Ariel, Roddy, Rita and Melody. ''Mum you think they will live happily ever after'' Melody asked about Rosa and Darios. ''Course my daughter they always do'' said Ariel happily. ''Do I still have ot sleep in a cupboard'' said Melody. As Ariel, Roddy and Rita laughed at this.

The End


End file.
